dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mine Massacre
I just beat the high dragon (just on normal) and there's a couple things you might want to add to the strategy. I went with a two handed Hawke, Merril, Anders and Varic. I went with 30 restoration potions and used 15 or so. Using Arcane Poison on your weaponed characters helps being down the High Dragons magic resistances and leaves your mages more options. Anders was strictly there to heal then throw down Tempest during the mob portions. I went with six revive potions and ended up using two but Anders used regroup on Varric twice I believe. Stone Armor potions are also a good choice for your team. 3 ranged characters seemed to be the way to go. I usually use Isabella in the place of Varric but you need to micromanage the hell out of close range warriors because they stand in front of the High Dragon no matter what and basically wait to get grabbed. Maybe Aveline would work better but Isabella kept getting killed. In reality the High Dragon was easy with this setup but the mob portions were rough and took a lot of managing and party positioning. The couple points I might add: For the High Dragon itself: 1 - Playing close range you can dodge most of its attacks simply by flanking it. If you stay near a rear leg its tail whip doesn't get you nor its front claws. When it jumps up and turns towards you run to that position again. I was practically under the dragon most of the time and it barely hit me. 2 - Any item that stops you from being stunned is worth taking, even in place of a substantially better item. For the mobs: 1 - Upgraded Mind Blast is a must for mages to get out of being surrounded and moving them to safety. 2 - Also AOE spells and talents obviously are a boon for mages and rouges, particularly do to the lack of FF on normal. 3 - Most importantly, upgraded taunt for your warrior. I found this to be the best way to manage Dragons and Dragonlings surrounding weaker characters. (talk) 17:47, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Apparently the Mabari dog makes for a good tank- if it dies you just resummon it. :i tanked it pretty easily with my duelist rogue... the waves of little crappy adds gave me the most problems really, but i got through it with noone dying the first time. :in comparison to a fight like the arishok that i was stuck on for hours, i got this the first time... i think its getting an undue amount of attention. Proposed split This page should ostensibly be about the quest, not a strategy for defeating the High Dragon. The difficulty here is in deciding the correct title for said page. There is already a High Dragon (strategy) page, which will likely become a disambiguation page, but titling will still be an issue. We could go with High Dragon strategy (Dragon Age II), but it could still be confusing. We could use High Dragon (Origins strategy), but trying that with Dragon Age II is just too wordy. We could also use Mine Massacre (strategy), but that would need a good redirect to make it accessible as few people would search for Mine Massacre rather than just High Dragon. Any thoughts on the matter? (talk) 04:12, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Why not just make a sub heading in the High Dragon (Strategy) page for this high dragon? Make an opening header on the page explaining what the high dragon is and note that one is encountered in Origins and DA2. Then a level 2 heading for the origins dragon and a level 2 heading for the DA2 one.-- 04:20, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :I had considered that, but I fear that it may become both exceedingly long and confusing to the casual user. Given that it is a strategy page, readability is of the utmost, and concatenating two unlike encounters may not serve that goal. The two encounters have little in common except that both are high dragons. Well, that and they're both remarkably easy battles when abusing the combat systems' deficiencies. (talk) 04:32, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, now that I see the length, I think tabs would work best. I will create a mockup and we can see how it looks.-- ::I made a mock up of this over at User:Godisme/Sandbox. Have a look. Obviously the DA2 section needs work but this is a start-- :::While it does solve the length issue, it can still be confusing to read (especially since we're often trained to ignore the top bars that plague webpages -- there are already two of them on this wiki). I would suggest setting the primary page as a disambiguation rather than choosing one dragon or the other. I'll have to run through the documentation on your tab template to see what it will take. (talk) 16:42, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Hmm, the template automatically selects the first tab. I could generate a new template or modify the existing one, but the current template will not allow for a non-tabbed selector page. (talk) 16:57, March 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::The First tab can be set to a disambiguation page if three tabs are used and it can say to click on the tabs at the top. However, I do not know if I can do tabs within tabs to place the tabber on all three pages. I can play around with it but as it stands now is how most sites do it.-- :::::This is kind of old now, and this is likely to be forgotten, but proposition for changes like that should be done on the forum page, not this article. :::::As for the proposed split, disambiguation pages aren't really done this way (I mean, "High dragon (strategy)" cannot become a disambiguation page—that would be "high dragon"). "High dragon (Mine Massacre)" can also work. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 01:22, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Homing Fireballs (PC) Despite the strategy posted, I'd like to inform that when the High Dragon goes for her perch, her fireballs almost always home in to my characters. Out of, say, 8 fireballs, only 1 didn't home in. This makes the fight substantially harder than what the strategy suggests. My mages get two-shot, and my tank, although surviving around 5 or 6 blasts, has a hard time moving around the battlefield to engage the minions. --Pallus (talk) 19:40, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Additional info: Once the High Dragon reaches her perch, she becomes compeltely untargettable, even by ranged attackers. During this time, her fireballs never miss. After you kill '''almost all minions in the full wave, she becomes targettable and her fireballs do not home in anymore. So it'd be wise to clear the minion waves as soon as possbile so that you don't get overwhelmed by perfectly accurate fireballs. --Pallus (talk) 20:12, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I don't think so. I was just fighting it myself and both my mages (with spirit staffs) were able to hit it from quite a distance. It was kinda nice actually, it stopped shooting fireballs while they attacked from below. - ROMaster26 (talk) 18:20, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Unable to Damage Dragon Bug No real idea what caused it, but during my third play through the dragon is becoming untargetable and area of affect spells deal no damage after killing the second wave of minions (which is not including the dragon, only dragonlings). She continues throwing fireballs though eventually those all display "miss" despite me standing dead still and characters reacting as though hit. This is on PS3. Ideas? : I'm experiencing this as well, and I'm on . I've been waiting about 3 minutes for the dragon to come down after either the second or third (not sue if I'm keeping good count) of dragonlings/normal dragons. Frustrating. Equiraptor (talk) 16:02, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Bugs I've just played this part, I did receive the achievement "Slaying a High Dragon" as a female rogue Hawke. It was also possible to loot the chest piece from the High Dragon after. This was on xbox. (talk) 03:44, July 8, 2013‎ (UTC)